


Winter Story.

by Vallar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, N plus A equals J, OOC Jon Snow, Robert's Rebellion, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallar/pseuds/Vallar
Summary: Ned Stark’s marriage to Ashara Dayne changes many thing's that would have happened in the Seven Kingdoms.An AU, where some things that should have happen, happened, and some didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Ned looked at his wife from across the bed. She looked so beautiful, like princesses from the stories. Slim and long legs, nice hips, flat belly, big tits with pink nipples, full lips, straight nose, and her dark mane was spread out on the pillow. Her eyes were closed as she slept, breathing slowly, her chest heaving. Though her eyes were closed he knew that they were violet of color. Bright violet eyes that always made his heart warm anytime he gazed at them. Ned Stark smiled when he remembered their marriage that took place a moon ago.

 

A year ago when he left the Eyrie, where he had been fostering, to visit his family in Winterfell, he wouldn't have believed that a year later he would end up with the most beautiful woman in Westeros as his wife. When he was in Winterfell his friend Jon Umber had insulted his other friend, Robert Baratheon. He got angry and insulted the Lord, ashamed of facing his father he ran away.

 

He ran away to where his father wouldn't find him, the castle where his friend Balon Dayne lived. Balon Dayne had visited the Eyrie when Ned had been fostering there, the two Lordlings became friends quickly, much to Robert's jealousy. 

 

When Ned had been looking for where to run to, he went to his friend Balon Dayne, in Dorne, Starfall to be specific. His friend had welcomed him to the castle and had taken him to see his cousin, Arton Dayne the Lord of Starfall and father of the famous Knight, Ser Arthur Dayne. Ned had been given guest right and had stayed in the castle for moons, then he heard that the daughter of Lord Arton will be visiting. She had been a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia in the capital, for the past two years and now she was visiting.

 

When he first saw her, she reminded him of the statue of the Maiden in the castle's Sept, the statue - according to Balon - was carved in Lys. Ashara Dayne was the image he had in his head of a love goddess. When it had gotten to his turn to introduce himself to her in the yard where they had all gathered to welcome her, he had stuttered his name out when his eyes met hers. She just smiled and stretched her hands towards him, he placed a kiss on her knuckles and the feel of his lips touching her warm skin sent waves of warmth down his spine.

 

Few weeks after she arrived, Ned started courting her. Balon had found out about his secret crush for the Lady and he bullied him into courting her. Soon enough they became friends and then lovers. He knew his father won't approve of it, so to keep Ash close to him forever, he proposed to her. She agreed to marry him and like that, a moon later they got married under the red leaves of the Hearttree and later under the rainbow of the seven. Arthur Dayne, Princess Elia and Robert Baratheon had been in attendance.

 

Now a moon after the marriage, he layed on bed side by side with her. 

‘Gods, how am I going to face my father, not only do I now have a wife I also have to get a castle where our household can stay.’ 

He sighed and looked outside of the window. The sun was rising and so was his wife. Ash sat up on the bed and looked at him with those Valyrian eyes of hers. 

‘I can do anything for her right now if she asks. I will even go to seven hells to please her.’

 

“You didn't sleep?” She asked him.

 

“No. I couldn't stop taking in the sight of my lovely wife.” His words brought a smile on her face.

 

She giggled prettily when she said, “and Robert told me that you weren't a charmer.”

 

“Well, perhaps you could tell him now that you know me, that he wasn't a very good judge of character.” Her laughter echoed around the room and he was forced to laugh with her. 

‘Brandon will certainly mock me and call me a fool in love when next we meet.’

 

He watched as she stood up from the bed and dressed up to go call the maids to draw a bath for them.

 

-*-*-*

 

After having thier bath, they dressed up and went to dine with the rest of the family in the Great Hall. He took a seat beside Balon, and Ashara took the seat next to him. The maids served them blood sausages, kidney pies and meat soup. He ate the sausages and pies but left the soup for Ash. She needed it very well now that she was with his child. He had been shocked and excited when she informed him the previous day. He wished that it will be a boy, so he can teach him all the things he was taught by his father and Jon Arryn.

 

“How is the baby, cousin?” Balon asked Ashara.

 

“Fine and well, I pray. The Maester told me that if I continue eating well she will be strong and healthy.”

 

“He not she. It will be a boy I know it,” Ned said.

 

Balon snorted. “How are you sure?”

 

“For the past hundred years no Stark have had a girl for first child.” Ashara was about to retort perhaps about there being nothing wrong with having a girl for first child, when Maester Ashard came and gave Ned a raven scroll. Ned took the scroll and after thanking the Maester, he opened it. He almost had a heart attack when he saw the Stark seal thar was used to seal the letter. 

 

His heart started beating so loud he was sure everyone in the Great Hall could hear it, when he finished reading the message the scroll held.

 

“What is it?” Ashara asked.

 

“My father has summoned me back to Winterfell. And this letter say that I am to bring my wife and my household when am coming.” 

‘This wasn't going to be good.’ He thought.


	2. Ned Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned, Ashara, Balon, and their party pass the Twins on thier way to Winterfell.

He halted his horse when they got to the yard and then he climbed down from it. A stable came to take the horse. He moved over to Ashara and helped her unmount. 

 

Ashara had insisted on riding with them instead of in the wheelhouse, he had been worried about the babe, but she has reduced his worries to concern when she told him that Dornish women ride horses even the pregnant ones. He and Ash moved to stand before a man who had the Twin Towers of Frey on his breast and Balon came to stand beside them.

 

“My Lords,” the man greeted, “welcome to the Crossing, I am Perwyn Frey.”

 

Ned forced a smile. “Edddard Stark, son of Lord Rickard Stark, the Warden of The North, and Lord of Winterfell. This is my wife Lady Ashara Stark, daughter of Lord Arton Dayne. Beside me is Lord Balon Dayne, cousin of Lord Arton Dayne of Starfall.”

 

“My Lord father bid me ask you why you are here, Lord Stark?”

 

Ned wanted to tell him that he wasn't Lord Stark, but he didn't. “We are on our way to Winterfell, so to hasten our journey we thought about following the Crossing.”

 

“Well, then follow me, My Lord.” Perwyn Frey turned and went into the Castle.

 

Ned told Balon to remain with the fifty men that Arton Dayne had been so kind to give them as escort. He looped his arm around Ashara’s arm and they followed the Frey into the Castle. 

 

They went through a hallway and then they got to a large wooden door with two guards by the posts. Perwyn Frey snapped his fingers and the guards opened the door and Perwyn, Ned, and Ashara walked into the Great Hall of The Twins. 

‘Not that beautiful, not even as beautiful as Winterfell, and Maesters call Winterfell the most ugly castle. Well, they are wrong.’

On the walls of the Great Hall were tapestries of wars that once happened in the Riverlands. They walked to the dais and stopped before the table on it. Behind the table were three chairs, on the middle chair sat the Great Weasel, Walder Frey.

 

“Ned Stark in my castle, and is that your Dornishwoman I heard about, beside you eh? well, never mind. I believe you are not here to visit this old man, eh? why are you here?” Walder Frey asked.

 

Before Ned could answer, Perwyn Frey went to his father and whispered something in his ear.

 

“So you are on your way to Winterfell and you want to follow my bridge?”

 

Ned looked at Ashara and she nodded at him. “Aye, My Lord. I believe there is a toll.”

 

“There is.”

 

“Well, how many golden dragons do we need to cross your bridge, My Lord.”

 

“Do you take me for a trader... eh. It's not gold I need. I have more gold than Tywin Lannister can shit through out his lifetime.” The Lord of The Twins was the only one to laugh at his joke. “Hmm, let settle for a betrothal.”

 

Ned was shocked, he could have walked to the old man and given him a slap he will never forget. “I am already married, My Lord.”

 

“Yes I know, at thirteen name-days you are married and your wife is already pregnant. I don't think it's long you started cumming, eh? So you found out about fucking and rushed to get married... Eh? Never mind, when I spoke about a betrothal I wasn't speaking about you... I was speaking about your future children.”

 

Ned was about to speak, but Ashara beat him to it. “What do you mean, My Lord?” She asked.

 

“If your first born is a boy we will betroth him to one of my grand daughters, and if it's a girl, she will be betrothed to one of my grand sons.”

 

Ashara smiled charmingly. “Unfortunately, we and our family have already made an agreement. If I have a son he will marry a lady from the North, If I have a daughter she will marry a Dayne of Starfall.” 

Ned knew she was lying. ‘She lies so good.’ 

“Still,” Ashara continued, “we can settle this. Am in need of a Lady-in-waiting and my husband is in need of a squire and a page. I believe you can help.”

 

Walder Frey bought the lie. “To cross my bridge, your husband must take two of my bastards, one as page and the other as squire, while you will take one of my daughter as your lady-in-waiting. Agreed?”

 

Ned was about to decline, but Ashara stopped him. “Agreed, My Lord.”

 

Walder Frey offered them guest right and they spent thier night in The Twins. The next day Ned and his party crossed the bridge and continued their journey North.

 

Added to their party heading north were three Freys; two male bastards, and a true born girl.


	3. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NED STARK AND HIS PARTY ARRIVE AT WINTERFELL.

They just arrived at Winterfell, and he was about to take off his clothes in the room that were given to him and Ash in the guest keep. 

 

He didn't know what to make of that; his father settling him in the guest keep like he was not family. Ash sat near the window, looking out, at the people walking around and the children playing. She started caressing her stomach and rubbing it in a circular motion.

 

Ned heard a knock. He changed his mind about taking off his clothes, and walked to the door. He opened it to see a grey eyed and blonde haired maid standing before him. 

 

“Lord Stark sent me to summon you to his solar, My Lord. He said that he needs to speak with you urgently,” the maid said. Ned nodded and she walked away, he closed the door and turned around to meet Ashara’s eyes staring at his.

 

“What is it, Ned?” She asked calmly.

 

“My father summoned me. I am to meet with him immediately.” Ashara only gave him a nod, then she returned to staring outside the window like she have been doing since they arrived. Ned knew why, it was because of the cold welcome his father gave them in the yard earlier. It seemed like only Lyanna and Benjen were happy to see him, the rest of Winterfell just behaved like him and his party were nothing. Even a blind man will know that was the work of his father. Ned won't let his father destroy his and Ashara’s happiness.

 

He had been trying to get her to talk to him, and when he get back he won't stop. “Well, I better get going.” He walked to her and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I hope we will talk about this when I get back.” He left the room and closed the door behind him.

 

He walked down the steps of the guest keep, crossed the yard, climbed up the stairs of the Lord's Tower and finally he got to the door of the Lord's Solar. Two Guards stood by the doorposts, the one by the right opened the door and Ned walked in. He couldn't stop his heart from racing when he heard the door close, and his eyes met the form of his father; sitting on an ironwood chair, behind his large desk, a book in hand, reading with all concentration.

 

Ned wanted to take a sit, but he didn't cause he was not asked to. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. After what felt like an eternity of silence, he managed to loudly mutter out, “my lord, you sent for me.”

 

He didn't get any reply from his father, who did nothing but flip over to the next page of whatever damn book he was reading. Ned controlled the anger he felt for how his father had been embarrassing him since he arrived. He had the Wolf’s Blood, this he knew. But not like Brandon, Brandon would have walked out since. To still and calm himself, he started taking in his surrounding. 

 

His father's solar was still how it was when Ned visited Winterfell three years ago. The walls though looked like they have been repainted, now that he thought of it Winterfell as a whole looked like much had changed when he had been away. It walls looked new, the outside had been tiled with fine marble, for certain repairs had been made, The old abandoned towers including the Broken Tower had been repaired. Though the castle was not yet back to it's former glory, but it was getting near there. He turned back to check if his father was done reading, only to find his father's hard grey eyes staring at him.

 

They both stared at each other until his father decided to speak. “You look okay, for a thirteen name-days old married man.” Ned knew it was a jab, but he tried not to let it bite him. “Am sure you saw that the broken keep has been repaired.”

 

It wasn't a question, but Ned answered anyway. “I did.”

 

“That's where you, your fallen stars, and your weasels will be staying.” The Lord paused. “Son,” he continued, “you will stay here for the next two years, then head back to the Vale to continue with your fostering there.”

 

“What? Am married, I don't need fostering.”

 

“Being married doesn't mean you are matured or that you have any sense. It means just one thing: you have a wife, and you are trying to tell the world that you can handle your responsibilities.” Ned could see his father was angry, but he didn't know why. “We will discuss this another day.”

 

Ned knew a dismissal when he heard one, but as he was about to leave, he heard his father say, “lest I forget, tell your wife that when she puts to bed, the child will be in my care after six moon's, I am to see to his upbringing.” His father scowled when he saw the look on his son's face. “Let me remind you, Ned, that this is neither an offer or a request, it's a command.”

 

Ned stormed out of the room after having enough of his father's nonsense. 

‘How can he be so heartless,’ Ned fumed. ‘Well, I guess he no longer has a heart, his heart died with mother.’


	4. The birth of Jon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is born.

Ned held Ashara’s hand and as she squeezed his for the third time that day, he heard the crack, as another of his bone was broken. He was in pain, but he knew the pain she was in; was greater than his. She have been like this since the past four hours: when her water broke. 

“Just on more push and the babies head will be out,” Said Maester Walys. “Now, one, two, ready and go. Push!” Ashara screamed, pushed, and again squeezed Ned‘s finger's. Ned detested the Maester. He'd been the one to turn his father into what he was today, before the Master came his father had been loving and good, he wanted nothing but the best for his children and The North; after the Maester arrived his father started developing southern ambition’s. Uncountable number of times he and Lyanna had tried to change his father, but Lord Rickard remained resolute and complexed. It had all been the Maester’s fault, he kept whispering thing's into his father's ears, but it was also his father's fault; one can't be convinced to do something if he hadn't had something similar to the thing in his mind. Ned had once boasted to Elbert Arryn that his father's love was unlimited, now he was ashamed to know that his father's love was finite. “ If the shoulder could be out, My Lady, i can try to pull the baby out and then all the pain will be gone,” The Maester cajoled Ash. Ned looked at her as she barely nodded in assent to the Maester’s word, her face made up with grimace. “Now, push!” Ashara pushed out again, and Ned felt like his heart was being wrenched. She pushed one more time and Ned watched as the Maester took hold of the shoulder and pulled the babe out slowly. He cut off the cord with a blade and he came to them and handed the blood soaked babe to Ash. “A boy,” The Maester declared. “Look, his eyes are opened but he isn't crying.” Walys straightened his index and middle fingers, then he wiped the babes butt. The boy yelled out, tears dripping down his face. Ned looked at Ashara and saw that she was also crying — tears of joy.  
“You are lucky, My Lady,” The Maester stated. “You are so young and i thought we were going to loose both you and the babe.” As the Maester stretched forth his hands to take the babe back, Ashara withdrew the babe back to her embrace. The Maester relented and he left, but not before telling the midwives to see to Ash and the babe. 

“He needs a name,” Ashara croaked out.

“You name him,” Ned said. “You went through a lot to bring him to this world it is only fair that you name him.”

“No, you must name him.”

Ned thought for a moment before he said, “Jon. He shall be called Jon after King Jon Stark and Jon Arryn.” Unknown to the both of them, Lord Rickard stood behind the door eavesdroping on their conversation.


	5. The Quiet Wolf And The Old Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna Stark meets baby Jon. Ned and his father argues with eachother

Lyanna was in the Great Hall with Benjen. Their father had been there with them, but he excused himself and said that he had something to attend to. And so only she and Benjen remained, waiting for news of Ashara and her babe. ‘I will never get married, and never get pregnant,” she thought as she remembered the pain Ashara started feeling after her water broke, the grimace on her face could scare a child to death. Ned had wanted to go inside the delivery room, but the midwives had stopped him. Alas, he was admitted in by the Maester. Lyanna hated the Maester and all her brother's shared the same feeling, maybe except Brandon.

“What do you think he will look like?” Benjen asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Who the babe? Who knows, he might look half Dayne half Stark,” She replied. 

“He will be a pure Stark, you will see,” Benjen stated. 

Lyanna laughed. “Thing's can not be as you want just because you want it so. I have raven curls and silver eyes, which i inherited from our Flint grandmother. You, Ned, and Bran have dark-brown hair and grey eyes which you all inherited from our Stark ancestors,” She said. “Dayne’s are known to have either silver-blonde or black hair. And they are known to also have either violet or dark-blue eyes.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I'm trying to say, dear brother, that i think if it's a boy: he will have the black hair of his mother and the grey eyes of his father. But if it's a girl, she will have Ned’s dark-brown hair and Ashara’s violet eyes.”

“You are just speculating. But am sure. The babe will be all Stark.” Lyanna stuck tongue out at Benjen and he chuckled. “When will you grow up, little sister.” She walked fast to where he was, ready to beat him and throw him down on the floor for calling her ‘little sister.’ ’How dare he call me that, when am three year's older than him.’ Before she could get there, Benjen ran out of the Great Hall and she took off after him. She ran past the yard and would have run into the trap that Benjen set for her: had it not been for Balon Dayne, Ashara’s cousin. Dayne grabbed her before she could run into two benches that had been in her way. 

“Where are you running to?” Dayne asked. 

“Let me go, he is running away,” She pointed at Benjen who was now making his way to the Godswood. As Balon let go of her the Bell's started ringing. ‘The Bell's meant three thing's: wedding, death, attack, birth...’ She looked at Dayne and saw that he was also thinking the same thing with her, as he began jogging towards the Broken Tower. She ran off, past him, past the Dayne and Stark guard's that stood guard by the door of the Tower. She got to the door of the delivery room and barged in.

She saw her father and Ned arguing heatedly. They didn't even notice her arrival. Ashara layed down on the bed sleeping, as if an argument was not going on in the room. The bed, it's sheets and blankets and pillows had been changed. The room looked clean. Beside the bed was a cradle, Lyanna walked to it and peered inside. She was taken aback when she saw a pair of little grey eyes staring back at her. A babe wrapped in swaddling clothes layed down on the cradle. On his his head, his hair was surprisingly full. Thick raven curl’s she couldn't stop her hand from touching. The babe was so beautiful.

“He is my son not yours,” She heard Ned say. She turned around shocked, and saw that her father looked calm while Ned who had always been quiet and kind, was fuming. “If you need a boy you want to train to be a shit like you when he grows up, find another child. I have made up my mind that when Ash gets well enough, we will leave your castle. Am sure uncle Flint will be happy to have us.”

She watched as her father frowned. “A babe won't survive survive such a journey. It colder in the mountains than it is in Winterfell,” Her father said, surprisingly concerned about the welfare of the babe.

“Mother grew up there, she liked to boast to us then, that she have never been sick because of cold thanks to her Flint blood. The same Flint blood run's through the veins of my son. You saw his hair, he got it from mother,” Ned stated. 

“Then perhaps he should be bearing Jon Flint and not Jon Stark,” Her father retorted. “A year from now you will leave for the Vale and your family will stay here with me. I will be the personal tutor for your son. I have spoken as your Lord and Father,” Rickard said. Without waiting for Ned’s reply he walked away. Benjen and Balon stood by the door, but they scrambled away, so that Lord Stark could pass. Ned walked to the bed and sat down heavily on it.

They heard a sharp sigh and turned towards the direction the sound came from, the bed. Ashara had woken up and was almost sitting upright on the bed.

“He won't have my son, I swear it on the seven, he won't,” She said, her face hard and determined. Lyanna pitied her, cause she didn't really know Lord Rickard Stark, if he want’s anything he will surely get it.


	6. The Old Wolf wins again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara speaks with Lord Rickard.

Ashara stood before Lord Rickard. They were currently in his Solar and she was standing while he was sitting by his desk, pretending he had work to do. It has been been five weeks since she gave birth to Jon and it was now she finally had the physical strength to come and face Ned’s father. She had asked to see him and he had granted her an audience, now he pretended like he didn't know that she was in the room. She had played games like this in King’s Landing. Lord Stark was a nothing but a rat compared to the Lions and Dragons in the capital. She knew that if she talked first it would look like she was in desperate need to talk to him, but if he was the first to speak, she will have a way of getting the upper hand in the conversation. 

Hours later she still stood there and the Lord of Winterfell kept focus on whatever he was doing. She was getting tired already, her legs hurt. She couldn't bear the standing anymore, so she took her seat on one of the two chairs that was before the desk. She hoped that as she took her seat Lord Stark will pretend that it was then he noticed her. Her wish came true. 

“What a woman my son found himself,” Lord Stark stated without even raising his head to acknowledge her presence.

“And what a man you are, Lord Rickard,” She said flatly. 

“Don't tell me you came here to tell me that,” Lord Stark sarcasticly said. 

“No. I came to show you something.” She brought out a raven scroll from her skirt’s pocket and placed on the table. Just one letter she had sent to her good friend - Princess Elia - had solved her problem. She had explained in the letter how she was in a an unpleasant situation; her good father was a cruel sadistic old man, and her husband was too respectful of his father to the action that was needed. Her friend had been quick to send her a reply, which was an invitation of she and her household to King’s Landing. Her friend has given her a way to avoid been in Winterfell. She wanted herself and her Jon to be as far away as Rickard Stark as she could get. 

“What does it contain?” Lord Stark asked, giving her his full attention. 

“Read it.”.She was ready to not let him command her. The Lord of Winterfell made no move to take the scroll. He just stared at her, and she stared back unflinchingly.

After long minutes of silence, she was forced to speak. “It's an invitation of me and my household to King’s Landing,” She said. Of all things she never expected Lord Rickard to laugh. She didn't know if he was mocking her, or if he was laughing because he didn't believe her. 

“You, your son, and your cousin can go to King’s Landing. I will even send guards with you, but your household will remain here, in Winterfell,” He said. She wanted to argue, but she reconsidered. This was the best she will be getting from this man. 

“Well then, we will depart in a week time,” She said before standing up.

“You will spend two years only in King’s Landing. I don't want my grandson to grow up in that cesspool.” As she bagan to open her mouth to disagree, he continued, “If you don't agree then know that I will send a letter to King Scab and warn him that a certain Dornish damsel is heading south to poison him.” ‘He wouldn't dare,’ she thought. But one look at his expressionless face made her know that he would. She had stayed in court, she had saw how Aerys tortured and executed people he thought were threat to him. She involuntarily shivered at the thought of what he might do to her and her son. 

She thought about not accepting Elia’s invitation, but though Aerys was a monster, she could avoid him in King’s Landing. As for Rickard Stark, there was no avoiding him in Winterfell. She made up her mind: she rather go to King’s Landing and get mixed up with their Southern games, rather than stay in Winterfell and be a piece in their strange Nothern games.

“I agree with your terms,” She said. He waved her away like he didn't care whether she agreed or not.

She raised her head high and walked out of the solar with finesse, but deep inside her she couldn't help but feel defeated. Once again the Old Wolf had won.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Robert receive letters

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

Ned stood in the Solar of Jon Arryn flanked by Robert. They had been summoned by Jon. Letters had arrived for each of them. Ned’s was from King’s Landing, and Robert’s was from Storm's End. After Jon Arryn gave them the letters, they rushed to the library so that they could read in peace and quiet. Robert was the first to finish his, probably because he's was shorter than Ned’s.

“Stannis is such a nuisance,” Robert said as Ned finished reading his letter. “A fucking pest.”

“Don't speak of your brother in such manner,” Ned said. 

“Why shouldn't I, when he is pestering me non stop to come back to Storm's End and rule.”

“You should,” Ned advised. “Your father is dead, now its your duty to rule the entire Stormlands, and keep the Stormlords in line.”

“It is not even yet up to one year since my parents died. Shouldn't I be given enough time to mourn them?” Ned knew his friend, Robert won't do his duty even if you give him fifty years. He was just using his parents death as cover up. Robert wanted to enjoy not work. 

“Just admit it Robert, you want to be a soldier not a Lord.”

Robert roared out laughing. “You know me too well, Ned. Fuck! I just want to continue fucking, drinking, and killing those fucking Mountain Tribes.”

An idea came to Ned, and he decided to share it with his friend. “You can do all this things as Lord of Storm's End.”

“How?” Robert asked looking skeptical.

“Well, you will find a woman in your bed if you get married, and you will get to kill things by hunting down every outlaw in the Stormland. As for the wine part, who said you shouldn't drink? Don't just drink too much.”

“You and your father would never let me marry your sister now,” Robert said sadly. 

Ned shook his head. “We won't, she's too young,” He said. 

“I like the idea of hunting outlaws and drinking as much as I like, but if I do such things as Lord of Storm's End, who will I leave the ruling for. Truth be told, Ned, am not good at ruling. First I lack patience, second am too hot-headed, you know that yourself.” Ned sincerely felt pity for his friend.

“You can leave the ruling for Stannis. He is already proving to be more than capable of ruling,” Ned suggested. 

“That little shit, he doesn't deserve it.”

“Robert...” Ned was saying before Robert cut him off. 

“Let's forget about that, Ned. By the way, is that letter from who I am suspecting?” Robert asked before smirking. Ned face reddened. Since he told Robert of his marriage to Ash, his friend hadn't stopped teasing him. Robert's first word on the matter had been “Ha! I never thought you, Ned, of all people, will be the first to get married among us.” Robert had then turned to Kyle Royce, Elbert Arryn, and Balon Dayne. “Which of you would have believed that the Quiet Wolf wasn't a Cockles Wolf.” That had been almost half a year ago.

“Yes the letter is from Ashara,” Ned admitted. 

“What does it say?” Robert enquired. 

“An update of how she and Jon are doing in King’s Landing, and the Prince will be marrying his betroth in a sennight.”

“Will you attend the wedding?”

“I don't think my father will let me, anyway Ash and Jon will be going back to Winterfell in about a year and half later.” Ned felt sad talking about his father. Many might think that he hated the man, but he just only pitied him. He knew that his father will remain like, so he resigned from trying to change the man, afterall he was a grown man, no one can change a grown man. 

“Did she write that she misses you?”

“That's not your business,” Ned said blushing. Robert made to grab the letter from him and Ned was forced to move away quickly. Before Robert could make another move, Ned sped out of the library with Robert on his heels.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, and then a bad toast.

Ash watched as the Prince and Princess exchanged vows. Everyone clapped when the High Septon declared them husband and wife, and she clapped along. She tapped Jon's back gently.

“Someone just got married, my sweet boy,” She whispered to her son. Her son only babbled incoherently.

“I think he is trying to say: I need a sword,” Arthur said, smirking. Her brother wasn't on duty that moment, but he attended the marriage with her instead of sleeping his head off.

“He would never be with a sword - not even a sparring one - until I say so. He is my boy, my soft boy.” Ashara cooed over her boy.

“You will have to tell him that when he start walking. He is everything but soft.”

Ashara decided to try if she could scare her brother and shut him up. She gave her brother a cold stare but he did nothing but laugh. He must have seen through her farce. “Seems like you didn't only marry the Starks, but you also learnt to stare like them,” Arthur said. 

“I didn't marry the Starks, brother. I married Eddard Stark,” Ashara said.

“Aye, you did,” Her brother said, trying to copy the accents of the Northern guards her good father had given to her. “You married Eddard Stark, Ashara Dayne’s former lover, the dream man of Vale women, the seconds wolf, the lover of stars, the man of my of my sister's heart...”

Deep inside her, Ashara heart warmed up and she almost blushed, but she immediately interrupted her brother. “Will you shut it, Arthur. I'm trying to pay attention to the wedding,” She said, and it came out louder than she meant it to.

“Oooooooooo, someone looks like she's in love,” Prince Oberyn Said from behind her. Ashara felt like hitting her brother; if not of him she wouldn't have spoken out loud. “Imagine, a wolf got a star as beautiful as this; a wolf instead of a viper.”

Ashara rolled her eyes and turned around to look at the Martell Prince. “Oberyn, you speak rude of my husband,” She said.

“Uh... no I don't. I only speak of how he got you instead of me. Damn! Look at those curves you've got now Ash,” Oberyn said.

Ashara laughed loudly, drawing the attentions of the people nearby. “Don't fail to also see the baby I hold.”

“I saw him already. A start he is. So, you decided to leave me - your darling viper - and go after a wolf. I heard he is even ugly.”

“You are just jealous Oberyn. Ned is not the most handsome man in the seven kingdoms but he is far from ugly. You on the other hand could be mistaken for a dog with a mustache.”

Arthur roared out with laughter and Oberyn joined him. 

When the laughter died, Oberyn said, “You said his handsome man, but last if I remember correctly, he is still a boy. And you said that he is far from ugly but you didn't say how far, and in my opinion far from ugly is not handsome.” Again Arthur laughed and the Prince joined him. 

Ashara felt like defending her husband but didn't know why. And so their banter continued.

When they moved on to the garden - where food and drinks had been set on tables, with chairs by the sides, so they could eat, drink, and celebrate with the new couple - Oberyn followed her and Arthur, he sat beside her and their banter continued.

The banter was interesting and fun, but it ended when king Aerys stood.

“This is a boring ceremony, but let's forget about that. I wish toast to the bride. Stand, everyone,” The king said raising his glass, everyone stood and did the same. “May Elia Martell, out of her Dornish cunt, be able to pump out dragon babies worthy to sit the Iron Throne in their time.”

The hall went silent, then the king's began hooting and laughing.

Ashara knew one thing: things were about to get bad; the Dornish men weren't known for controlling their temper.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia, Rhaegar, Ashara, and Varys creates a plan.

Ashara watched from the balcony as her son learnt major and necessary sword moves from her brother. It was just remaining two weeks before they would be returning North.

She smiled and cheered when her boy finally got how to swing his little sword. Jon couldn't even speak well, yet he could say “sword.” And ever since he started walking, her brother always took him to the yard for training whenever he had a free chance. Arthur had praised her son’s quickness in learning.

She heard heard someone coming to stand behind her. She shifted her head to see who it was and saw Prince Rhaegar and Elia.

“My Prince, My Princess,” She curtsied as propriety required.

Elia waved it off. “Oh, Ash. You know that that's wasn't necessary.”

“Your son is doing well,” Prince Rhaegar commented. “Not all children are this smart.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Ashara said. 

“Rhaegar... you can call me Rhaegar. Elia told me that you are her friend so I don't see any need for formalities.”

“Ash, I told Rhaegar about what happened,” Elia said. 

Ashara wasn't really surprised. She'd told Elia about everything Rickard had done, and she was not surprised that she told Rhaegar. Though one couldn't say they were in love, but Rhaegar and Elia were best friends.

“We made a decision on how to help get you and Jon away from that monster,” Elia said. “We will tell king Aerys that since he need a leash on the major Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, you will become my handmaiden and since I know you want to be near your husband, we will also tell him to send letters or order that he is now the new foster father of Eddard and his friends.”

“Lord Varys might be listening,” Ash said without thinking. The thought of such happening made her shudder where she stood. 

Elia layed a hand on her shoulder to calm her but it was Rhaegar who spoke. “The Spider is with us in this. He even joined us in constructing the plan,” the prince said. “It will put Houses Dayne, Stark, Baratheon, Arryn, and Royce in my father's palm, but I believe it will also make you happy.” With that the prince walked away. 

Ashara felt worried. “What's wrong with him?”

Elia smiled. “Don't mind him. He is happy,” She said. 

“Happy? He doesn't look so.”

“He is. This will draw him closer to his goal. He will be friends with your husband and his friends and they are all heirs.”

Ashara immediately understood. Rhaegar had been trying to unseat his father for years, this will draw him nearer to achieving that goal. 

Elia and Ashara shared a smile and then they returned to watching the Sword of the Morning give sword lessons to the Little Wolf.


	10. Maester Walys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickard and Walys hatches a wicked plan.

Rickard dropped the raven scroll one of his spies in the capital had sent him. He laughed at the stupidity of his good daughter.

She thought she was taking power from him, but indeed she's giving a mad man too much power. 

‘No, I won't let her,’ he said to himself. 

He wrote a letter and sealed it with the Direwolf of Stark.

He called for a guard and gave him the letter. He commanded the guard to give the letter to the Maester and tell the Maester to come to his solar when he's done sending the raven south.

 

A long time after, Walys walked in, chains clanking .

“I was told that you wanted to see me, Lord Stark,” the Maester said. 

“Yes, please sit,” Rickard ordered. When the Maester took his seat, Lord Stark began explaining to him his good daughter's ridiculous plan.

“She thought that I won't know,” Rickard told Maester Walys after he was done.

“Indeed, she did. You see why you should always follow my advice. If you didn't do as I told you and put a spy in the Red Keep, you would have not found out what your good daughter was planning,” Walys said.

Rickard smiled. “You've been serving me well, very well. And you also have been giving me good advice, now I need your opinion on some matter.”

The Winterfell maester sat straight up on his seat. “What matter is it that you need my opinion on?”

“Well, apart from me wondering if Aerys will believe what I wrote to him about the prince wanting to dethrone him, I also wonder if I should name Edddard as Lord of Moat Caillin.”

Walys hissed. “Disobedient people deserve no reward. The boy disrespects you. Why do you need to reward him?”

Lord Rickard was nodding. He trusted the maester’s word than anyone else’s. 

“I have an advice for you. Send some men to the Capital.”

Rickard was perplexed. “What for?”

“To bring back to Winterfell, your _grandson and his mother _.”__


	11. Maester Walys II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight moons after Rickard's talk with Walys, Stark men-at-arms escorts Ashara and Jon into the courtyard of Winterfell.

Walys was standing in the courtyard of Winterfell. Standing on his left side was Vayon Poole, and on his right was Rodrik Cassel.

A patrol guard had reported to Lord Rickard that the Lady Ashara Stark and her escorts had been spotted some few yards from Winter Town. Lord Stark had bid Walys, Cassel, and Poole to go receive his good daughter in the yard when she arrives.

The Winterfell Maester chuckled inside of himself as he recalled King Aerys’ reply to Rickard's letter.

The king had written that he believed Lord Stark because he'd already been informed of his son's treason by Lord Varys.

‘Varys whom they'd been plotting with, betrayed them,’ Walys thought, tittering.

He heard someone shout out, “open the gate.”

Winterfell gate swing open and a mini size wheelhouse, pulled by two horses, moved into the yard. Everywhere near the wheelhouse were Stark soldiers.

Not too long after the wheelhouse stopped, the Lady Ashara stormed out.

Walys was not expecting it when Benjen and Lyanna Stark ran out from gods know where to go welcome their good sister.

The Lady who've been furious, hugged and greeted her husbands simblings.

Walys moved forward and gave a low bow. “My Lady, welcome back to Winterfell,” he said, making sure to say the ‘welcome back’ slowly.

The Lady Ashara paid him no mind. She kept glancing back.

Walys looked around, wondering where the Little Wolf was. He was about to ask the mother when his eyes caught someone riding into Winterfell with the Jon Stark front of him on the horse.

 

Walys stared surprisingly as Eddard Stark came down from his mount and helped his son unmount.


	12. Three Northern Highborns and Three Southern Squires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howland Reed comes into the picture.

A YEAR AND SOME MOONS LATER.

 

 

 

Jon walked through the tourney field with his Aunt Lya. She held his hand and he smiled at everything he saw: Knights preparing for the tourney, men-at-arms preparing for the melee, and archers practising for the D-day. They saw his Uncle Arthur far away, with Ser Barristan the Bold.

Lya noticed him looking towards the two Kingsguards. “Do you want us to go meet your Uncle Arthur?”

Jon stated at her quizzically. He's mother had told him to beware of the Starks, that they were bad people. (Well, aparts from him and his father.) But he knew that Aunty Lya and Uncle Ben were nice people. Uncle Bran, on the other hand, was rude and sometimes naughty, but he do usually takes Jon into the practice yard for sword lessons. 

Lya was waiting for him to answer her. “Yes,” he said nodding.

As they were going, they heard someone squeal. Aunt Lya stopped and he did too. “Please don't hurt me,” a voice cried out and was answered with laughter.

Jon surveyed the field but saw no one laughing. He looked up to Lya. She was staring at a corner in the field, a placed covered with shadows. Jon's little orbs could make out four figures covered by shadows in the corner. 

His Aunt Lya started walking to the foursome. Since she still held his hands, he'd been left with no other choice but to follow her.

He looked sadly to where his uncle was and returned his gaze to the four men. None of them even noticed when he and Lya halted before them.

Three boys were beating a boy and the boy sat on the floor, cowardly, not doing nothing. He tried to use his arms to shield his body from the blows and kicks, but wasn't successful in doing so.

“Leave him be!” Lya said beside him, startling him.

The boys paused to give them a look. “Who are you?” One of them asked Lya. He had brown hair and too large ears.

“Don't you get it?” Another replied, running his hand through his red hair. “She's a stray whore, who just want to meddle in people's business to see if she can get a good fuck.”

The three laughed and Jon got angry. He didn't know what “whore” or “fuck” were, but felt they were bad words; insults. “Don't talk to my aunt like that,” Jon said to them.

The three laughed again. “And you are?” The one with large ears asked.

“You don't always get it, do you?” The red-haired said. “He is her little bastard son. Don't you see they resemble, the same eyes and hair.”

The last one who was yet to speak, started to laugh, but the other two nodded and looked at Jon and Lya. The red-haired kicked the boy on the floor again. “Leave us, bitch. Take your bastard with you when you go. If we're done beating this nothern idiot here and you're not still gone... then maybe we'll give you that fuck that you want so much.”

His aunt removed her hand from his and when he looked at her, she had a tourney sword in hand. Jon didn't know where she saw it or when she picked it up.

“It seems you three don't have respect for highborns. I'll teach you respect,” his aunt said.

She rushed to the boys and within the blink of an eye, she had whipped one on the back of his head with the flat of her sword. It was the red-haired, he fell on his knees and grabbed his head. Lya kicked the boy with large ears inbetween his legs and the last one was already retreating before she got to him. Lya walked to him slowly and dropped her sword. The boy grinned and moved forward to grab her. Before he could, she side-stepped and elbowed him in the belly. 

Aunt Lya picked up the sword and brandished it. “You three should run away from here as fast as you can or I'll...”

They began running away before she was done speaking and she hit them with the sword as they ran. Jon watched them run off and Lya bent down to help the little northerner to his feet. “They called you a northerner. Are you really from the North?” Lya asked as she got up with the boy.

The little man gave Jon's aunt a nod. 

“Where in the North?”

The man gave a little, shy smile. “I'm from Greywater Watch.”

“Are you a Reed?” Jon curiously blurted out.

The man nodded. “Howland Reed at your service, My Lord and Lady.”

Aunt Lya smiled. “I am Lyanna Stark and he is my nephew, Jon Stark. Now let's take you to our camp.”

Even as the man refused, she started walking back to camp with his hands locked in hers. Jon ran after them. “What's whore?” He asked, taking away the question that had been nagging his mind.

“I will tell you when you are older,” Aunt Lya replied. 

Howland chuckled.

“Why?” Jon stubbornly asked.

“Oh, Jon Stark, quit asking me questions. Our new friend here has a lot of bruises. We should see him back to camp.”


	13. Chapter 13

Ned cheered for Ser Barristan as he rode against a Knight from the Reach. His brother, Brandon was seating by his left and Robert was seating by his right. His son was seated on his friend's lap, clapping as the Bold unseated his opponent from his mount.

“I will unseat Ser Barristan one day,” Jon promised.

Brandon laughed and clapped. “I love your dream, nephew, but I don't see it happening.”

“Don't say that, Bran,” Robert said. “The boy is surrounded by great fighters. I heard he was trained by the Sword of the Morning and the rest of the Kingsguards when he and Ned’s wife lived in King's Landing.”

“I did,” Jon confirmed. “I learnt many moves. I even defeated Jory in a spar.”

“I don't know who Jory is but for a boy less than three name days old to defeat anyone... Brandon, can you say the same?” Robert asked with a grin.

Bran shrugged. “Let us talk about something else.”

Robert chuckled. “Tired of hearing about a boy who's better than you with the sword?”

“Let's talk about girls.”

“There is a child here!” Ned snapped, taking Jon from Robert and placing him on his lap. His son was growing too fast.

“Am not a child,” his son defended himself. “Uncle Arthur said I should see myself as an equal with the adults if I want to defeat them in the yard and if it ever comes to battle.”

“You see, Ned,” Brandon said, patting Jon on the shoulder. “Your son is not naive. At least, not like you.”

Robert laughed but was silenced by a question. “What is whore?”

Ned looked to Robert then to his brother. “Which of you asked that?”

“Me,” his son said.

“Where did you hear that word from?” Brandon asked. His face was designed with a smirk.

“Remember Howland Reed and the story I and Aunt Lya told about how we found him?” Jon asked. Brandon and Ned nodded. “One of the three boys called Aunt Lya a whore.”

“What!!” Brandon yelled. “Who are this boys?”

Jon shrugged. “I don't know them. One had Twin Towers of Frey on his breast and the rest...”

Before Jon could finish, Brandon stood up and ran off angrily.

Ned gave Jon to Robert. “Stay with Robert, Jon. I'll be back soon.”

He went after his impulsive brother and prayed he could stop him before he could do something rash and stupid.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Stark Is On The Way.

Ashara red the letter from Winterfell, in silence. Elia who was sitting beside her was telling Jon to come say hello to baby Rhaenys.

Ashara finnished reading the letter and hissed. She knew Elia was giving her a worried look but she didn't look at her. She was angry, fuming.

_Rickard thinks he can manipulate my son into liking him, by sending him a letter and demanding that he write him back. ___

__“What is it?” Her friend asked with a soft tone._ _

__She gave Elia the letter. Her friend took it with her left hand, using the right to support her daughter on her lap. Elia red the parchment with a blank look on her face. She gave it back to Ashara when she was done._ _

__“You should speak to your husband about this. His father can't keep on tormenting you like this,” Elia provoked._ _

__Ashara started laughing before her friend finished speaking. “Oh, you don't know Ned,” she said with a laugh. “A honourable fool, that's what he is. And he have only gotten worse since he went back to the Vale. My foolish wolf he is.”_ _

__Elia smiled. “What are you going to do?”_ _

__“Nothing,” Ashara admitted. “I can do nothing.”_ _

__“What?” Elia gave her a look of are-you-stupid._ _

__“What can I do, Elia? He's untouchable. What haven't I done? He's...” Ashara broke down in tears. Her son ran to her and hugged her._ _

__“What is it, Mama?” He asked, eyes bright with curiosity._ _

__Ashara cupped his cheeks and stared into the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. She stopped crying and kissed his forehead. “Nothing is wrong with me, my sweet child.”_ _

__Jon nodded and used his little thumb to wipe clean her tears.“That's good, Mama, because if anyone had hurt you, I'd have skewered the person.”_ _

__Ashara giggled. “I trust you to defend me, my strong warrior.”_ _

__Jon blushed, but as he turned to go play with Rhaenys who'd climbed down from Elia’s lap, Ashara dragged him back._ _

__Jon furrowed his brows at her she replied him with a gentle smile._ _

__“One last thing, never forget all the advices Mama gave you,” Ashara reminded._ _

__Her son nodded. “I won't. Grandfather told me that same thing.”_ _

__Before Ashara could speak he was out of her reach. Ashara sighed and looked to Elia. Her friend gave her a comforting smile. Instinctively, Ashara’s hand went down to caress her belly. She had been keeping the news from everyone. Elia’s eyes brightened and she pointed at Ashara’s belly._ _

__Ashara knew what she meant. She nodded in affirmation._ _


End file.
